leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Manamune
Rift, Treeline and Abyss= Cost Analysis * 250 mana = * 25 5 attack damage = * 25% base mana regeneration = ** Total Gold Value = * 750 mana = * 15 attack damage (for every 750 mana) = ** Total Gold Value = Total Gold Value (Fully Stacked) = * The base stats are gold efficient. * The item is |+1600g}} gold efficient when fully stacked. * The item is 100% gold efficient when the champion has 162 mana from base stats and other Items/Runes/Masteries. Builds into * automatically transforms into at 750 bonus mana. |-| Scar= Cost Analysis * 250 mana = * 25 5 attack damage = * 25% base mana regeneration = ** Total Gold Value = * 750 mana = * 15 attack damage (for every 750 mana) = ** Total Gold Value = Total Gold Value (Fully Stacked) = * The base stats are gold efficient. * The item is |+1600g}} gold efficient when fully stacked. * The item is 100% gold efficient when the champion has 162 mana from base stats and other Items/Runes/Masteries. Builds into * automatically transforms into at 750 bonus mana. Similar Items Notes * gives 1 attack damage per 50 mana. With its flat 25 bonus attack damage, it provides as much attack damage as a at 1250 mana. Taking into account how much costs, it is less efficient than a until 1878 mana, although it does help with early game mana issues. * Multiple will not stack any of its effects, as they are unique. While is effective with for stats, its mana bonus does not stack with , nor does that of . ** It is only possible to begin stacking a new , or if one of the latter two upgrades into or , respectively. * Assuming a Mana Charge stack is gained once every 4 seconds, the 750-mana unique passive takes 12 minutes and 32 seconds to max. * may be used to charge using only basic attacks, as transformation takes priority. * Manaless champions may charge the , and to get and . However, they won't get any bonuses of Awe and toggle, as well as Insight and Mana Shield. Trivia * The name "Manamune" is a reference to the legendary swordsmith , who is widely regarded as Japan's greatest swordsmith. * Therefore the item's name should be pronounced ma-na-moo-ne. * The was created accidentally by Alowicious Chucat while he was working with a blueprint for a different item. * The icon/picture of Manamune has a high resemblance to the sword Soul Calibur, from the Soul Calibur 1 and 2. Patch History + + = ** Old recipe: + + = * Base attack damage increased to 25 from 20. V3.14: * Combine cost increased to from (total cost remains the same due to price being reduced). V3.9: * Unique Passive – ** Cooldown per charge increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Updated the tooltip to clarify its actual functionality. V3.8 * Map-specific version added for Crystal Scar. V1.0.0.154: * Attack damage increased to 20 from 10. V1.0.0.152: * Item cost reduced to from . * Combine cost increased to from . * Base attack damage reduced to 10 from 20. * Base mana reduced to 250 from 350. * Passive changed: ** Champions may now gain bonus mana when they spend mana in addition to on ability use and autoattacks. ** Mana use, ability use and autoattacks all increase maximum mana by 4 (3 second cooldown). Up from 4 per ability use and 1 per autoattack. ** Maximum bonus mana reduced to 750 from 1000. V1.0.0.146: * Now displays its cooldown on the item itself rather than with a buff. V1.0.0.139: * Tooltip now updates dynamically. V1.0.0.127 * , , and now display their current bonus mana again. V1.0.0.123: * Now displays your unique bonus mana in its tooltip. V1.0.0.102: * Mana conversion percent increased to 2% from . V1.0.0.101: * Combine cost increased to . * Total cost is now . * Unique Passive conversion percent dropped to from 2%. * Unique Passive changed to: Each time you attack, you gain one maximum mana (3 second cooldown). Each time you use an ability, you gain four maximum mana (3 second cooldown). Bonus caps at 1000. V1.0.0.100: Added * ** Recipe: + + . ** 350 mana ** 7 mana regeneration per 5 seconds ** 20 attack damage ** 2% of your maximum mana is converted to attack damage. ** Whenever your champion attacks, they gain 1 maximum mana (2 second cooldown). Whenever your champion uses an ability, they gain 4 maximum mana (3 second cooldown). Bonus mana caps at 1000. }} References cs:Manamune de:Manamune es:Manamune fr:Manamune pl:Manamune zh:Manamune Category:Attack damage items Category:Legendary items Category:Mana items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Map specific balancing